


how to keep things in check

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: BanRen Week 2020, M/M, do not leave ren in the kitchen, struggles, this is just lighthearted really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: Banri tackles a kitchen problem and a little more.
Relationships: Shiroishi Banri/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: mish writes for banren week 2020





	how to keep things in check

Being handed a check was the best way Banri could ever end the day. It seems just about right to be rewarded for his earnest work, and since it’s the drummer we’re talking about, he never fails to deliver. Growing up in a big family has made him the hard worker he is today; exerting his best effort to earn for them is part of the everyday Shiroishi Banri experience.

However, he’s picked up more than just diligence along the way. He wasn’t the eldest, but was still old enough to take on an elder brother role, as well. It was fun—looking after three younger siblings, guiding them and teaching them different life things. Whenever he finds someone fraught with a task, something inside of him kicks him into action. If, by any chance, he could offer any form of assistance, he would do it.

The exact thing happened the moment he stepped foot in the sharehouse, as the faint sound of flowing water filled his ears. Walking further in, a panicked voice came around, and as the kitchen entered Banri’s field of vision, he was welcomed with the sight of Ren in the middle of a disheveled, slightly-smoky kitchen.

A panicked call followed, and Banri dropped his bag to rush over to the vocalist. “Ren-kun!? What were you doing!?”

“I-I was trying to prepare some food! The others haven’t gotten back yet…!” The guilt in his voice was as clear as day, as compared to his frantic actions. He had a pot in hand, while the sink was overflowing as the faucet minded its business pouring water like there was no tomorrow. He doesn’t even wanna get started on the burning microwave...

“H-Hold on; I got this! Turn that faucet off and **don’t** pour water on that microwave!” He instructed, quickly scurrying out to find the fire extinguisher, Had it not been for Wataru constantly bringing up the whereabouts of the item, he might have taken longer to find it. Perhaps having a careful friend like him pays at times.

He arrived at the scene in no time, the adrenaline kicking in as he’d pull the pin, calling out for Ren. “Stay back!” Upon command, the vocalist stepped aside, allowing him to aim at the kitchen appliance. Once it seemed safe, he dropped to the floor and caught his breath.

“Geez… you really can’t be trusted in the kitchen _at all_ , huh.” He complained, “What if I didn’t arrive any sooner? You might’ve ended up cooking the entire kitchen!”

“Ue…” More noises of guilt. “I’m sorry, Banri-kun…” 

His brows creased, and a frown formed upon his lips. The way he held the pot so close to him as he lowered his head… Ren’s presence was practically shrinking, and it pained the drummer to see him this way.

A bit of reprimanding wouldn’t hurt him, right..? It was for his best anyway, and besides, he really had to learn how to rely on others rather than letting accidents like these happen.

...Aagh, this was an entire new struggle for him—

“Nngh, Ren-kun, you’re making this hard for me!” Banri threw his hands in the air. “Fine, fine! You’re forgiven…”

Ren’s face lit up a bit, but there was a trace of a tear at the corner of his eye. Just like that, the weight in his chest also faded away… getting mad at the other is by far one of the hardest things to do, because the moment Ren gets upset, it’ll hit you the same way.

_And he thought he was the moodmaker._

With a tired smile, the drummer sighed. “I remember the others are gonna run late. Wataru-kun and Yuuto-kun have a project to work with, and Rio-kun’s part time doesn’t end until later…

Do you… wanna go out and eat?”

“Eh? Really?”

Banri grinned, pulling out the check he received from his pocket. “Just got paid nicely today~. I suppose I can treat ourselves a bit.”

He was a penny pincher, and would most likely take all means necessary to cut costs. But after that fiasco, he may want a bit of nice things…

...it’ll be worth it in the end, anyway.

“Well then! Let’s go… after we clean this mess.”

“Ah… m-mhm.”

**Author's Note:**

> #banrenweek2020 day 2: struggles! i wanted to go for something light this time. hope u had fun with this one too!


End file.
